


A Rough Start

by HanaHimus



Series: Velvet Academy [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Human, Everyone is human. Yes even deities, Gen, Little Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Akira Kurusu had been going to Velvet Academy for as long as he could remember.





	A Rough Start

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever have an AU idea and you write a oneshot for it to get the basic idea out? Yeah, that's what this is. Another Persona AU from me with like... All the Personas involved, but only P5 and a reference to someone from an older game are in this oneshot.

_ “Mister Kurusu, you know why you are here, correct?” _

_ “Yes sir, I know.” _

Akira Kurusu had been going to Velvet Academy for as long as he could remember. It was a boarding school, housed just outside a small town in Japan that he happened to live in. Not that that would mean much when it came to this school. The Academy had a limited number of seats and a limited number of dorm rooms; only the best were invited to even try and make it into the school.

The only reason there wasn’t always a huge crowd of parents trying to get their children into the school was the structure of the curriculum. It didn’t quite function like a Japanese school or even an American school, it was more like its own entity, taking its own ideas from different areas of the world. Akira could even remember his parents mocking the school for its atypical structure…

That didn’t stop them from shipping him right off at the sight of an invitation. He’d get to try one week at the school and, if picked, would live and learn there until college (barring the vacations and breaks). He didn’t expect to stay longer than that week, he was pretty plain in comparison to most of the other kids, after all. But then the best and scariest moment of his young life happened. The headmaster specifically picked him out of the sea of students.

The rumor was that used to be the norm, the headmaster would pick five to ten kids himself every year, but things had changed. The headmaster had become more of a recluse, letting the rest of the staff do the picking in his stead. It was only on rare occasions he would appear and choose a student or two. Apparently the most he’d picked in recent years was three and he’d been in a great mood that year.

Akira had been the only one the year he started school.

He remembered it even now, the hand on his head and what had looked to be a smile hidden partially behind a mask… Akira hadn’t even questioned the mask thing since he’d been in such awe of the man. Hell, he was still in awe when he thought back on the event. Now that he sitting in the office of the stand-in headmaster he wished he was still in that time.

Igor was a strange man, taking the time to appear publicly and reprimand students in place of the real headmaster… Some even said he was the one actually doing all of the real work, the headmaster who picked Akira being more of a figurehead than anything. He’d seemed like a nice man the few times he’d seen him giving speeches, but this was different. Then again, that was almost to be expected with recent events.

You help one woman get away from a nasty drunk and what happened? The nasty drunk turns out to be an even nastier politician and your school has to fight life and limb to keep you from getting shipped off and sued… Only for the treatment you get directly after be so bad you almost wish you were expelled. The verbal lashing he was in the middle of receiving and the weird deeptone Akira hadn’t noticed in Igor’s voice until today didn’t help matters either.

He nodded along with everything said, not daring to open his mouth yet. If he did he’d just say something stupid and end up in even deeper shit. That happened and he was sure his time at Velvet Academy would be done. As would his time being not-disowned by his parents.

_ “Do you understand then? You will be watched closely over the course of the year and you will not leave the campus unless an emergency arises.” _

_ “Yes, I understand.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, hope this was okay, I usually rely on dialogue so I tried not to this time. I have some more ideas and while I probably won't write more of it, I'm alright with talking about it if anyone wants to ask questions :V


End file.
